Letters to Draco
by bookluvr4life
Summary: Draco begins receiving anonymous letters suggesting that he has possible feelings for a Gryffindor. Absurd... right?


A/N: This story was just something to try and get my mind working on being able to write again. I realize the characters were out of character, but I don't really care. I'm not a big fan of this ship, but had an idea of Draco receiving letters from someone suggesting he liked one of the trio. It started off as a humorous fic and ended up like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Co. I am merely playing around with the characters and situations for my own amusement. You can go ahead and sue me, but the only thing you're likely to get is laughed at by me for thinking you'll get anything. Come on people, I'm trying to pay for college and car repairs, do you really think I've got an excess of money lying around?

Now, on to the story!

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I was just wondering why you spend so much time trying to make the lives of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger so horrible. Why do you spend so much time on them? Do you secretly like one of them? I bet it's Harry. He's so dreamy. And that scar is so sexy, I bet it's him you want to shag senseless, right? I know I would if I were you. Wait, no, that can't be right. He's not good enough for you. He has that horrible scar right there on his forehead, it's hardly a beauty mark. It has to be Hermione. She's so smart and pretty, especially when she tames her hair down. I think you grew her teeth on purpose, so they'd shrink down and look absolutely wonderful. You're so smart that way. Yes, you are smart. It's very clever the way you disguise your love for Ronald Weasley by antagonizing him all the time. I think you've got a shot with that one; he gets very passionate whenever you are around each other. Bet he can't wait to get his hands on you!

Whichever it is that you do end up liking, could you please do us all a favor and stop bugging them for a few days at now so they can see how much better off they re with you in their lives and we don't all have to watch this drama? Thank you very much.

Sincerely,

A fellow student

Draco's normally pale face flushed with anger. He glanced around the Great Hall to see if anyone was looking at him to gauge his reaction to such a letter. Had he looked a little closer, he would have found a pair of eyes at the Gryffindor table hastily look back at the plate of food in front of them. How dare anyone suggest such a thing! Him, Draco Malfoy, liking one of the horrid Gryffindor trio? It was absurd, it was ludicrous, it was quite possibly the craziest thing he had ever heard... and yet... why did he spend so much time thinking about those insufferable goody-goody's? Granted, they were there, which is all the reason he needed to torment them, but when they weren't around, why spend so much time thinking up new ways to make their lives miserable, one in particular. Oh, she was beautiful when she tried to be, he'd give her that. But she bested him in every subject, and Malfoys love a challenge. Moreover, she didn't let him get to her. One time, she did, that was enough to make him crave it even more. One time did he get her so worked up that she took action. She was furious sure. His face had her handprint for a few days, sure, but she had a passion in her eyes that he had never seen before, it made him long to see it again. How he longed to see her eyes filled with passion because of him, maybe with a bed in the background somewhere.

Anyone who might have been observing Draco upon his receipt of the letter would have seen his face become furious at first, then contemplative, then absolutely lustful. One student in particular noticed his reactions and couldn't help wondering what it meant. Did he actually like one of the Gryffindor Trio? That was absurd, wasn't it? Well, the student thought, we'll just have to wait and see what happens now.

About a week later, Draco hadn't tormented any Gryffindor students, which several of them took notice of. He had noticed that the Trio seemed a little more tense and downcast than usual. One morning the next week though, Hermione was looking decidedly more chipper as she stirred her coffee. He was soon distracted by that train of thought as an early owl arrived and dropped a letter onto his plate. He scraped the scrambled eggs off of it and carefully opened it.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I see you have taken my advice and haven't been terrorizing the Trio. I've also noticed that you've been watching them a lot closer than normally. No, I'm not stalking you, I just take note of how people act around others, and you are certainly interesting in that regard. I am wondering which one of them it is that you fancy. I should think you've given them enough time to be thinking of you and why you're treating them in such a way as to have it make an impact when you do approach them next. Please don't wait too long.

Sincerely,

A fellow student

Draco again glanced around the Great Hall, but didn't notice anything amiss, aside from Granger's insane happiness. That's it! He thought to himself, Granger was the one sending the letters. He got out of his seat and walked over to her.

"Think you're clever, do you? Are you so desperate for a chance to shag me that you resort to sending anonymous letters to get me to think about you?" he hissed in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dragon Breath, but I assure you that I haven't written you any letters, particularly none with any romantic notions whatsoever."

"Then how the hell do you explain this?" He asked, brandishing the two letters. She grabbed them and read them quickly. Her face went from surprise to annoyance to disgust (those were her friends, damn it!) to amusement.

"So who is it? I can tell you right now that Harry and Ron aren't gay, so you're out of luck there. And why would I like you? As the letter says, I am smart and beautiful; what would I want with you, someone who belittles me every chance you find?" As she was talking, on her face dawned comprehension. "Dear Lord, you do fancy me, don't you? I have to go." She said, dropping the letters on the floor before running out the door and grabbing Ginny who was just on her way in. Draco hastily picked up the letters and put a mask on his face to hide how distraught he was feeling. How dare she run away from him? Luckily, it was still quite early and not many people had been in the Great Hall to witness the scene that had just happened, though they were starting to stream in. He grabbed his things and walked down to the Potions classroom, his first lesson of the day.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

Well done, you scared the poor girl off. And to make her question everything on such a wonderful day for her. She just found out she got into Cambridge University's College of Merlin and you had to go and treat her with such disrespect. When I said make an impact, I didn't quite mean like that.

A fellow student

"How the hell did an owl get in here? And where did it go?" He asked himself, looking around for any trace of the owl that must have delivered the letter, as he waited in the hall for Professor Snape to come open the door.

"Talking to yourself Malfoy? How cute." Ginny Weasley stated as she walked up with Hermione. "Well, Herms, I hate to say it, but I've got to go or I'll be late for Transfiguration. You know how McGonagall gets. Talk to you later." she said as she hoisted her bag on her shoulder and sauntered off.

"So." Hermione said, hoping to ease the tension.

"So." Draco repeated, because he could.

"I thought about it and wasn't completely disgusted by the thought of you liking me."

"Oh. Well, that's good I guess." After a short period, he remembered what the last letter said. "Congratulations." He clarified at her confused expression. "Cambridge, it's a big accomplishment."

"How did you know about that? I've only told Ginny so far, and I just got the letter last night."

"It was in a letter. Here." He said, handing the latest note over to her. She read it and a look of dawning comprehension laced with amusement graced her face.

"That interfering little brat. I can't believe her. You can bet we'll be talking later."

"The Weaslette sent the letters? That is so fucked up."

"Language, Malfoy, and yes it is."

"So you still haven't said much about the one thing."

"Huh? About what?"

"Me."

"Oh. Well. That. Yes, well. That is, um, I think... I think maybe we could give it a go." She said rather hesitantly, as though afraid he was going to start laughing at her and say he wasn't serious, how could he possibly like an ugly, know-it-all Mudblood, such as herself. Instead he gave a sigh of relief and boldly grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

A/N The end, tell me if you want more, I'll try to come up with something, no promises. Like it or no, please review and give me some feedback. Personally, I wouldn't blame you for flaming me because it sucks so badly, because I think it does, but constructive criticism is always appreciated more so than flames, which will merely be used to roast marshmallows for my s'mores.


End file.
